List of prominent Need For Madness Players
Because of the constantly wrong information that players received (and complained about), this page is now protected. If you want your name here, request it at the talk page or in the comments. Please note that this list does not or order players by skill, popularity, or NFM status! This is to commemerate all the quality players out there! We are proud of everyone who made the list! Congrats everyone! (NOTE: Please REFRAIN from SPAMMING the comments section in attempt to let someone add your name here. The only thing you will get in return is a heavily decreased chance of your name being up here so please, DO NOT spam the comments section. This is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation.) The Prominent Players *'BLARG' **Known as Nicholas Price on Facebook *'X-mile' **Known as Kristoffer Zen Veloria on Facebook *'Gamashy (Known as Sir Galaxy here) ' *'Turbo' **'YouTube: EliteMMGamer' **'Maker of the NFM 2: Beating the Game Series' **'Maker of "A Friendly Conversation with M A S H E E N and Formula 7"' **Known as Darwin Edwards 'on Facebook **'Leader of Clan - -Unleashed-''' *'''Shax700 **Known as Shahar Berenson 'on Facebook **'YouTube: shachar700 **'Leader of Clan - The Greatest Warriors' *'A-Mile' **'YouTube: NeedForMadSkills' **Known as Alex Miles on Facebook *'MadMan' *'PurpleKing' **'Known as''' Ford Brown on Facebook **'''YouTube: TheDBest1994 *'AnnaBanana' *'Loaf' **'YouTube: pollollopfulable' *'DragShot' **'Creator of the NFM Experiences series **Known as Dany Fernández Díaz on Facebook *'YDX' **Also known as Yeo Dong Xuan on Facebook **Youtube Account (DXTheHunter) **Creator of this video *'lucascapo' **Known as Lucas Ariel Silva on Facebook **'YouTube: lucasssssilva' *'1st' *'Mustardear' **'Creator of the Nimi Solo Run and Formula 7 Solo Run *'NFMLH2' (Known as ELKING here) **'YouTube: nfmlevelhacker' **Known as''' David Melo on Facebook *'''BurntPigeon *Blah314 *'Lacad' *MAXPOWER **Known as Aiden Minton on Facebook *TheMiikaX **YouTube: Miuku99 *'R_Kett' *'MightyDrifter' *'Nimi35' *'Razor' **'YouTube: walliice' *'Fanta100/infinity/1331' **Known as Cameron Lee on Facebook *'DreamRacer' *'OwnageElite' **'YouTube: NFMMasters' **'Leader of Clan - Most Wanted' *'FreezerGod' **Known as Joaquin Ignacio Guajardo Bustos on Facebook *'10thgrave' **'YouTube: MrNormal45' *'Zee/Titanium (Now Velocity) (Known as CobraPlayer here)' *'theONE' ** Known as Jason Noel on Facebook **'YouTube: swaggerkingization' *'MetaKnight' *'RADICAL1' *'Echo' *'Ultimato ' **Known as Adam Fincher on Facebook **'YouTube: Ultimato9099' *'Radical24' **'YouTube: radical24' **Known as''' Ido Nestadt on Facebook *'''Book1 (Known as Bookbay here) **'Youtube:' Wishyut *'RBD17@TOF' **'YouTube: kirbyowns14 ' *'fg19' *'Mike (known as Mike458 here)' *'Afterburn (known as Crazydud619dx here)' **'YouTube: Crazydud619dx ' *'meccaryn' *'polo' *'radicaldrift' *'ACVoong (known as ACVoong here)' **'YouTube: ACVoong250' **Known as Alex Voong on Facebook *'EuroPal' **Known as Valtteri Ranta '''on Facebook. * '''543391a631 **'YouTube: 543391a631' **Known As'' Csák Erik ''on Facebook *'dowhow' *'Zach@M8' *'Phyrexian' **YouTube: PhyrexianNFM **Leader of Clan - NFM Elites *'R1M8' *'JII02' *'Steam (or Raza)' **'Youtube:' 534Rockster **Known as''' Pramudith Liyanage on Facebook *'''FreakerCamp (known as Dr Edgar Zomboss) *'Alexxxx' *'Kitty' **'YouTube: KittyNFM' **'Leader of clan - Team Oranje Fénix ' *'Toothless' *'SonicGateway' *'HamForHarm' *'MinusTwo' *'00012' **'YouTube: lh00012' **Known as Lewis Hodson on Facbook *'RAD1' *'BurnCharge (Multiple account users)' **B.C.B. clan (Burncharge brotherhood) *'4Elements' (Formerly qwert45653) (known as Qwert59456 here) **Known as Lee Tszhim on Facebook **'YouTube: qwert45653' *'Red ' ** Known as Red(NFMM) here '''''You need to add players that actually exist. Retain the format when editing. These are a list of great players within the NFM series. Congratulations to everyone on being able to make the list. External Links To meet many of these players, check out the Need For Madness Page here! Category:Browse